


tiny man: the sequal

by goopie



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Vore, deacon gets eaten, sfw vore, stomach rumbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopie/pseuds/goopie
Summary: fic trade with Nukhajittwrites!
Relationships: Deacon/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	tiny man: the sequal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NukhajittWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukhajittWrites/gifts).



"Oh my god, shut up!" Deacon sighed. He was lying on blues stomach, spread out like a starfish. He was still small - he'd been like this for weeks now, with no changes in sight.

"Huh?" Blue said, taking his attention away from the TV. It was droning on about how the outbreak of smalliosis was worse than originally predicted.

"Your stomach, it's rumbling." Deacon groaned. He was quite comfortable before, although he suspected blue was just hungry. 

"Is it?"

"Yes, and it's absolutely deafening!"

Blue could tell Deacon meant no harm by his words, but still felt guilty. His stomach was loud to an average sized person, nevermind a small, tiny man. It wasn't that he hadn't eaten, in fact he'd only just had lunch an hour ago. This had to be something less - something his body wanted more than food.

Woah woah woah-! Why did he word it like that? Jesus christ, that's creepy.

But, in short, Blue wanted Deacon back inside of him. That sounded absolutely psychotic, but the more Blue thought about it, The more Blue missed the stange (but comforting) feeling of fulfillment he got from Deacon being in his stomach. Maybe they could try it again?

Alas, Blue didn't want to risk it. Who knew when Deacon would return to his norman stature again? Not him, obviously.

It didn't hurt to ask though, right? "Hey, Deacon-" was what he almost said, until his boyfriend interrupted him.

"Do you want to eat me again?" Blue looked down to find Deacon staring at him. Well, he assumes Deacon was staring at him, Blue couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"I- what?" Blue was stuttering. "How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"I associate your stomach with vore now, simple," Deacon shrugged. "I'm happy to be eaten any time ya' want, you know. All you gotta do is ask."

"Well, in that case," Blue paused. This is a little weird to just so outright (and awkward). "Can, you- no, I, uh, vore,,, you?"

"Sure!" Deacon replied happily, sitting up on Blue's tummy. Blue scooped his boyfriend up onto his hand before opening his mouth and lifting Deacon close to his face. Deacon, now on his hands and knees, did a shuffle-crawl into what could only be described as a dark, moist cavern. He got his whole body inside quite comfortably, until his hands slipped out from under him. Deacon tumbled down onto his face, the rest of his body sliding down the tounge. Now fully covered in saliva, Deacon begrudgingly made his way to the back of Blue's mouth.

Blue, on the other hand, was a lot more glad about this situation than Deacon was, considering the fact he wasn't covered in his own saliva. In all seriousness, the amount of appreciation Blue held towards Deacon for putting up with his odd interest was so extreme it would take days to express.

Unfortunately, Blue could not express it as all right now, because Deacon was in his mouth. The movements made him gag a little, but not too much otherwise Deacon would go flying across the room.

Suddenly, Blue felt the movement of something - someone- sliding down his throat. Blue had assumed Deacon would be automatically swallowed again, but this time Deacon seemed to be shimmying down Blue's throat by himself.

Despite this, Blue gulped down anyway, due to the excess of spit in his mouth. The travel down was slightly painful since Deacon was so big (comparison to a normal mouthful of food) but the feeling of his boyfriend falling into his stomach immediately made up for it. Blue pat his stomach while smiling to himself fondly, a fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his body. 

Deacon was now sat in Blue's stomach, waiting for any type of response. A deep vibration reverberated around him, indicating Blue had just pat his stomach. Deacon couldn't exactly talk to Blue, so as gently as he could, he slammed himself 2 consecutive times into the fleshy walls of Blue's stomach as a response. It seemed to work well, given the fact Blue just let out a chuckle from above. God, Deacon loved that dork, and wouldn't give him up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> cant wait 4 my part of the trade oml >~<


End file.
